eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
EastEnders in 2010
Events *1st January - Syed Masood and Amira Shah get married. *15th January - Roxy Mitchell is revealed to be the new owner of The Vic. *18th January - Ian Beale is arrested on suspicion of being the murderer of Archie Mitchell. *22nd January - Pat Evans suffers from a heart attack when amid a row between Janine Butcher and Bianca Jackson. *28th January - Archie's funeral takes place. *4th February - Billie Jackson returns to Walford and Dr Al Jenkins says his farewells. *8th February - Sonia Fowler returns for Bianca's wedding. *12th February - Dot Branning is arrested after giving her granddaughter Dotty a smack, but is later released without charge and Amanda Best leaves the square. *15th February - Carol and Robbie Jackson return to Walford; Robbie for Bianca's wedding and Carol to bring Billie home. *18th February - Bianca Jackson and Ricky Butcher get married for the second time as well Stacey Slater and Bradley Branning. Sonia and Robbie leave Walford. *19th February - Bradley falls to his death after slipping off the roof of The Vic when trying to escape the police and Stacey reveals to be the murderer of Archie. *22nd February - Stacey runs away after seeing Bradley's body in the mortuary. *23rd February - Zainab Masood gives birth to a baby Kamil and Dotty leaves Walford with her mother Sandy *1st March - Lucy Beale reveals to her step mum Jane that she is pregnant. *5th March - Bradley's funeral takes place, and the court finds him guilty of killing Archie. *16th March - Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell compete to try and buy Booty and Louise Mitchell returns to Walford alone, and Ronnie finds her. *22nd March - Phil Mitchell finds out about Louise and meets her face to face. *23rd March - Lucy begins an abortion process, and Louise is taken into foster care. *26th March - Max Branning finds Stacey and brings her back to Walford. *29th March - Billie Jackson and his gang raid the Queen Vic for money. *30th March - Phil, Ben, Shirley and Zsa Zsa Carter all move into No.27 to help get Louise back meanwhile Billy Mitchell is forced to move in with Minty Peterson. *1st April - Jack Branning is shot by gang member Kylie in R&R when she tries to kill Billie Jackson. *2nd April - Janine Butcher admits her love for Ryan Malloy. They kiss on an Underground train. *26th March - Syed's secret that he is gay is revealed, and Amira leaves him and Walford. *21st May - Ben attacks Jordan Johnson with a spanner. *4th June - First appearance of Vanessa Gold. *7th June - First appearance of Jodie Gold. *23rd June - Stacey gives birth to Lily and Tanya Branning returns to the Square. *8th July - Denise is strangled by Lucas and is thought to be dead. *15th July - Ben Mitchell is sentenced to five months in prison following his attack on Jordan. *16th July - Syed chooses boyfriend Christian over his Muslim family *5th August - Lisa Fowler is reunited with her daughter. *2nd September - Sam Mitchell gives birth to a baby boy and calls him Richard Mitchell. *9th September - The Queen Vic is burnt down by Phil Mitchell and Stacey tells Ryan he's Lily's father. *10th September - Peggy Mitchell leaves the Square. *20th September - Kat and Alfie Moon return to the Square. *21st September - Sam Mitchell leaves Walford after being dumped by Minty. *27th September - Lauren Branning returns to the square. *1st October - First appearance of Greg Jessop and Michael Moon. *4th October - The father of Kat's baby is revealed to be Michael. *11th October - Billie Jackson is found dead by Bianca. *14th October - First appearance of Julie Perkins. *25th October - Billie Jackson's funeral takes place. *23rd November - First appearance of Yusef Khan. *3rd December - Dot makes friends with Edward Bishop. *25th December - Stacey leaves the Square following Janine announcing that she killed Archie. *30th December - James Branning and Tommy Moon are both born. *31st December - James Branning dies of cot death, and Ronnie swaps James for Tommy. Real life events *This year is the 25th anniversary of when EastEnders first aired. *25th December - The first EastEnders episode to be filmed in high definition is screened. See also *2010 External links *2010 at Wikipedia Category:Years Category:2010